Polar Opposites Attract
by FoundersChild1
Summary: It is New Year's eve and Harry is feeling more alone then ever, can Draco Malfoy, his school rival bring back his spark? DM/HP Draco/Harry slash


Title: Polar Opposites Attract

Summary: It is New Year's eve and Harry is feeling more alone then ever, can Draco Malfoy, his school rival bring back his spark? DM/HP Draco/Harry slash

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: I hope you enjoy this oneshot, I had this urge to write a new year's story ^^ Thank you to my AMAZING beta Hikari Ice Angel

**Polar Opposites Attract:**

"Harry, it's nearly the New Year. Are you coming into the ball, or not?" Hermione asked. She was in a navy dress, next to her was her boyfriend, Ron in the lace brown dress robes his mother had gotten him.

"All right, I'll be in, in a bit," Harry told them. They looked at him in worry. They knew he probably felt left out they had tried to include him in things, but Harry declined. Hermione sighed; she looked at her best friend one more time and entered the great hall with Ron. Harry walked away from the hall 'I'm happy for them, really I am. It's just I'm lonely! I don't have anyone to hold me and tell me everything is all right. I don't have anyone to kiss me. All they see is the Boy-Who-Lived. Not me.' Harry thought. A whistling of the trees and the sound of water broke him out of his thoughts; he was outside at the lake to be precise. This was his haven to brood.

"I'm so selfish, to want myself to be happy and want someone to love me," He hissed he picked up a stone and lobbed it into the lake, he waited a moment; at last he heard a splash.

"Well, well, well. Why isn't Potty in the great hall with all his fan girls?" A voice shouted loudly that Harry recognised. Harry turned around to be faced with grey-silver eyes. If you looked close enough, there were flecks of blue in the eyes too, and a mop of blonde hair. No, it was almost platinum blonde. The moonlight shone on his hair making it look almost silver. He looked beautiful.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked glaring at the taller wizard.

"Isn't this the day when Longbottom jumped in front of your sorry ass when Voldemort shot the death curse at you?" Draco asked innocently with a smug expression plastered across his face. Then, Harry saw red.

"You bastard!" Harry bellowed. That was the only warning he got when he was knocked to the ground by the dark-haired boy.

"Get off me, you half-blood!" Draco roared as he punched Harry in the stomach. Harry thumped Draco on his chin. Draco pulled at Harry's hair. Harry kneed him where his family jewels were. Draco cursed.

"You can talk, you bloody bouncing ferret," Harry sneered. Harry growled as Draco turned the tables and was now on top off him, pinning his arms to the ground with his hands. Draco used his legs to keep Harry's in a locked position so he couldn't hit him.

"Go on! Hit me!" Harry shouted.

"Ten!" The two heard the students scream from the great hall all screamed out loudly. Draco stared at Harry; his hair was messy from their fight, his green eyes blazed with anger, and he had smudges of dirt and blood on him. To Draco, Harry looked perfect, and remarkable.

"Six!" It was as if time had stood still; none of them said anything. All they did was look at each other. The moon shone ever so brightly reflecting the light on the two boys.

"Four!" The look in the boys' eyes had gone from hatred to wonder, and love?

"Two!" Draco leaned forward; they were only centimetres away. Draco noticed that Harry's eyes had flicks of another shade of green in them.

"One!" Draco's lips touched Harry's soft, warm ones in a bruising and needy kiss, Harry groaned as Draco nibbled lightly on Harry's bottom lip. Harry opened his mouth to do the same, but Draco took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Harry's hot mouth.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Harry kept eye contact with Draco as the blonde's tongue instantly found his own, soon enough the tongue war began. Harry moaned into the kiss, and Draco looked at him as if to say, 'Make that sound again, Harry. I like it,' Harry obliged the unspoken command, and moaned over and over again as Draco continued to be the dominant one. Draco's arms found their way under Harry's top; Harry ran his now free hands through Draco's soft hair as Draco deepened the kiss. Neither one wanted this to end, but alas they were only human and had to come up for air. 'Why?' Harry's eyes asked him.

"Have you ever wondered why I always wanted to make you angry?" Draco asked. Harry nodded, while still running his hands through the silver-like hair.

"It was the only way I could get your attention. Oh! And that you look sexy when you're angry" Draco admitted. Harry grinned; the blonde's heart melted at the smile he gave him, it was a different one. A smile that was smiled just for him.

"You look pretty sexy when you're angry too," Harry said, then he grabbed Draco's tie and pulled Draco down, and their lips fused together in a soft, intense, and passionate kiss. They didn't need to profess their love for one another; they already knew.

A few floors above them two people watched the scene. One was a girl with long bushy hair, and the other had red hair and freckles. Ron was the one that had a smile, while Hermione was flabbergasted.

"I believe you owe me five galleons, 'Mione. Come on, cough it up!" Ron said with glee.

"How did you know they would get together?" She asked looking confused and angry that Ron guessed before her as she handed over the money.

"Let's just say polar opposites attract," Ron said wisely as he continued to watch his friend and rival kiss.

Hope you all liked this oneshot, review and let me know,

FoundersChild


End file.
